User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 19
Conference this week I'll be gone from Monday night to Friday night this week. I wrote a paper for the state and have to attend a round-table conference thing and speak for a couple of days. I'll run the bot to update the build packs tomorrow, and then be gone. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:36, 5 April 2010 Story I heard on Guru 2 guys are in a barber shop little did they know the owner is will smith as he cuts their hairs, there is problem a bear is now wrestle some sled dog will smith take his gun and shoots Zack and Cody [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:45, 7 April 2010 :did the orphans make it off the bus after the tree fell? Akio_Katsuragi 05:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:Jax_Jax_Jax Deleting that was poor form. It is a record of what the fuck happened. I've restored it. Generally we don't delete a user's talk page because they requested it, have I missed something significant? MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :He had some problems when he first started and was raging the site. I mostly did it to get him to calm down and contribute positively (he's Steamy Igloo now and has being doing well). I know we don't typically do it, but I figured it couldn't hurt anything. I'm fine with the revert, especially since he's probably over it now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:31, 7 April 2010 ::Tbh, the restoration was a misclick on my part when I was just trying to work out who the fuck he was, but if we are all cheery, we are all cheery, yay! MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::meh---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::yay — Maf so rational. 18:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::happyhappyjoyjoy --''Chaos?'' -- 09:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Build: A/D Round 1: Fight! Is it worth voting on this? Might aswell just WELL it, pvx only vetts universal builds doesnt it? --SteamyIgloo! 16:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :it depends what the build is tagged for. Given it's designed for the NFT, i'd have thought it should be under farming instead of general, in which case it's fine (provided the NFT is worth farming). If it's meant for general use as well then it should be able to perform adequately pretty much anywhere (obviously you take into account small changes for specific areas etc.), and if you think it's no where near that level then it should be WELLed (with reasoning). ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Phen said, just provide reasoning and it's fine. I was ok with voting it down. Either way, it needs to be in the trash. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:49, 9 April 2010 AB Regarding that balanced, why the crap would you bring a ranger into AB? To snare the players that really aren't a threat to you? Or to snare the players capping shrines across the map from you? ··· Danny So Cute 16:35, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :I think it's to snare enemies who are about to camp your monk/ele. The truth is that there's no such thing as balanced in AB, but then again all you need to win AB is 3 SF's and a healer, so...... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:36, 12 April 2010 ::^ ··· Danny So Cute 16:38, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::what, last time i played ab there was a reasonable number of strong groups with shock axe, etc trying to spike our monk. AB is not as god-awful as it was in the past imo. there's still terrible people, but you get sprinklings of random amazing groups that kittenstomp everyone. — Maf so rational. 16:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::and you run ranger so you can be a nig with cripshot ;o — Maf so rational. 16:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think the balanced build has Mel's Shot.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:49, 12 April 2010 ::::::shrug, i was speaking in general. I don't know what build you guys are talking about. — Maf so rational. 16:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Build:Team - AB Balanced [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:51, 12 April 2010 ::::::::cripshot is pretty cute. however, i personally prefer Axe Rake. Axe Rake might literally be my new favoritest skill ever. ··· Danny So Cute 16:51, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I prefer Cripshot for the tab->1 ability to ruin enemies with poison and cripple, but it doesn't really matter. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:58, 12 April 2010 well tags Just use Phen's page, it autolists the dates they were tagged. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, but I need to edit my setup to show it. Currently, I have the Deletion Candidates category on my admin sidebar and I just run through it and check them all. It's pretty convenient as long as the dates are tagged. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:37, 12 April 2010 ::And, I always assume that I may not be the admin who deletes the WELL'd build, and not every admin uses Phen's page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 12 April 2010 Rating without testing I don't think this should be allowed. http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_PvE_Shutdown&action=rate I can understand categories for quality, but the idea of ratings is flawed and I think it's what hurts PvX more than helps. Cuilan 00:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Going to give you 2 quotes, one from myself, one from someone else. and Life Guardian 00:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But some of the reasons for the ratings are absolutely silly, sir. Cuilan 00:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Rating can be done without testing, you can see how well a build will do on the field. The bad thing is, everyone here copy-paste's their ratings from others while they have no experience at all. Most people on this site are awful and can not think of theirselfs and just copy-paste other people's ratings without well written self explaination. 'Terran' 00:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::All the votes basically say that shared is bad. It just needs a little bit of reading between the lines :p Life Guardian 00:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Cuilan, voting without having personally tested the build is fine in most cases. The reason for that is exactly what Life's second quote said. In general instances, that don't require specific gimmicks, builds can and do work exactly as they're laid out (of course, there are AI issues, difficult to understand gimmicks, and similar things that change that). However, in this instance, most of the low votes are correct. Shared just isn't a great elite, and I learned that the hard way. I actually made a build similar to that one the day the skill was changed. It's just not very effective. As a side note, I will be removing a few of the votes that violate the vetting policy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:44, 14 April 2010 :On every build i ever make to? :D sigh... QQ 'Akio_Katsuragi' 15:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea what you meant by that. The good news is that you just reminded me of when Chaos first joined and his edits barely ever made sense, so +1 interwebbings for you, sir. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:51, 14 April 2010 :::I think he meant that every vote he makes is a troll vote. Since you wanted to clean up troll votes it means his votes will get hit too. He got sad and cried because of that. Aww. :( --Myotheraccount 15:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see what he meant now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:20, 14 April 2010 :::::I believe your mistaken, i've never recieved the email confirmation, so sadly have not had one single vote since making this account. :P My reference was to builds i make, getting the copy paste thing. at least 3 of the 4 i've submitted. Srry for the confusion, the important info was '"on every build i ever make to?"' meaning author, not voter. sigh. needless to say, i only strive for a great build, then i can die happily. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 01:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::On that note, who can authorize sending the confirmation email agian? I would like to at least have the option to vote if i'm in the mood. Not having the ability makes me want it that much more. :/ 'Akio_Katsuragi' 03:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Guess i could vote already... wonder how long thats been available to me.. anywho, nvm. ^^ 'Akio_Katsuragi' 03:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ^ to be clear, but Maf and I would be his two other targets in the case of misery being protected and him continuing. Since your watching, helping best way i can. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 03:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually about to go, but if it happens just do your best. Again, vandalism is typically a one-click fix (as long as other users don't spam the page). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:14, 15 April 2010 Worth Posting? User:St._Michael/sandbox#Symbolic_Axe_Paragon. It would probably be AB and RA, although I can imagine it being splittable-ish for GvG. I was always terrible at PvP, and I don't feel like going through the trouble for nothing. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 20:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I have a hard time seeing it vetted. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:05, 16 April 2010 ::I'm thinking the Crits will make up for Armor Penetration, but you lose some offensive utility, and the ability to really help much in spikes. It'd probably be Well'ed as inferior to all of the other Warrior primary axe bars. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 21:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Has no energy management. =/ '···''' Danny So Cute 00:58, 17 April 2010 (UTC) Thank You For getting rid of the troll. Also, what do I do after I put on those merge tags? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Try to start discussions about them on the talk pages, and if nothing happens or no one seems to care after a week, just go ahead and do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:05, 20 April 2010 :: Well, I never messed around with the merge tag before, after I try to start a conversation and no one replies, or if the party agrees they should be merge, how would I merge them ?Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You put all of the information into one build, and try to keep it from looking like an optionals nightmare. Then, just put a delete tag on the other builds with the reason being "Merged with Blank". [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:13, 20 April 2010 Gone for three days. I have to speak at a conference in Tennessee, and I have plans to be reckless and enjoy abandonment. Be back Sunday-ish. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:31, 22 April 2010 :Back, btw. Anything I need to catch up on? My watchlist is soooo full. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:24, 26 April 2010 ::We've all missed and waited for the return of Karate Jesus. I do not believe you missed anything. Zzz Akio_Katsuragi 03:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:40, 26 April 2010 ::::KJ, I have like 6 (and counting) stacks of cupcakes and 12 stacks of victory tokens. In other words, we're getting you obby soon. ··· Danny So Cute 03:54, 26 April 2010 (UTC) :::::I will have your babies. Right. Now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:58, 26 April 2010 The Deep Variation Physway So Deep Reckon there's a chance; since it's area-specific, to get this vetted?Minion Excluded 01:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Probably a better chance, but you're asking the wrong guy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:53, 28 April 2010 Shadow Form Bond Farm Thank you that you did that. It helped me alot of searching around ;) :No prob. It's what I'm here for. Hey, by the way, don't forget to sign your comments with 4 ~'s. Good luck with the build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:51, 29 April 2010 ::Woops, was too happy to sign :D Shadow Form Slayer dawg wasn't i using that picture somewhere? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Not according to it, but link me to it and I'll restore. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:56, 29 April 2010 ::nah you're probably right, i uploaded a few pictures of myself not too long ago so i may have just stopped using it. ill look when i get home and stop editing from an ipod >_> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, well if you change your mind, let me know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:03, 29 April 2010 GW2 eles + skills remember how you weren't sure about how skills would work with Ele's given their attunements? I just read that the attunements change their first 5 skills (i.e. the ones that are reserved for weapons) (source here somewhere) ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :or you could look at gw2.com and arenanet blog. — Maf so rational. 15:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::neither of which mentioned what I said (I just checked to make sure =p). We just knew that the first five were based on "weapon and profession". ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::oh shrug, maybe i read something else and forgot reading it. — Maf so rational. 01:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) wai all the bot hate? --'đarkchaoş]' 02:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Imma trolling teh Anets. Blame Jake/Danny. I got bored and they didn't talk me out of it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:18, 4 May 2010 ::What'd i miss? Akio_Katsuragi 03:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Guru thread that Anet employees have apparently looked at...and avoided, which is pretty hilarious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:25, 4 May 2010 ::::my most recent post will probably turn some heads. i'm pretty sure most people have never actually thought about full-function botting without GWCA (even though it's entirely feasible and rather easy). GWCA just allows widespread distribution is all. ··· Danny So Cute 04:38, 4 May 2010 (UTC) lolPvE So, I'm at work today, and I afk GW a lot of the time when I'm at work. But today, I had an extra FoW scroll, so I set up spiritway and used it. I just afk'd ALL of FoW with Spiritway. No microing, no flagging, just me moving to a position and minimizing. I lol'd. Oh, and I got my FoW armor too :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:02, 4 May 2010 :nice. Gz on the armour =) (what prof/gender?) ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Male mesmer. I'll upload in a sec. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:32, 4 May 2010 :::with a bot you wouldnt have to move yourself! --'đarkchaoş]' 18:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:50, 4 May 2010 :i vanqed with my warrior like that, hitting space bar with my sabway alternative and just tabbing out. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I'm doing now for Guardian of Elona. Just c+space -> minimize. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:25, 4 May 2010 :::That's what "I'm" doing right now for Tyria/Factions, too. In between farming tons of ectos. '···''' Danny So Cute 20:29, 4 May 2010 (UTC) ::::And how might you be farming ecto's atm...? Akio_Katsuragi 21:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's Danny, so I'll give you two guesses. The first doesn't count, the second results in criminal rape charges against Chaos. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:10, 4 May 2010 :Grats. --Iggy 's other account 22:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) botting i saw your thread over on guru. you said something about a botting forum. care to share links? id be interesting on reading up on this stuff --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :doubt he'll post link here since he wouldn't on guru (phen will throw a hissy), throw him an msn probs. Gringo 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Idc about posting. It's just a website. Whether or not you bot isn't up to me. I wont post it on Guru, because they'll ban you. Here. ::And btw, I'm mostly just fucking with people there. I couldn't really care less about botting. I think it's going to get bad if nothing happens, but they were already preparing to do something before I made the thread. I'm surprised they haven't stepped in and said something about their plans yet. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:40, 5 May 2010 :::"might get bad". you must not be a gvger >.> Gringo 21:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::anet was actually planning on doing something? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Excuse me. I meant "might get worse". Imagine a GW where every single team in a GvG match has at least one bot, ectos are worth 2-3k/ea, and PvP titles can be maxed in 2 weeks. ::::@Angelus, yes, but I have no idea what. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:45, 5 May 2010 :::::wow, im surprised they actually are gonna do something. we'll see how soon it is. i might as well start running the mo/w bot on my second account while im afk. anyone know the correct procedure or what and where i have to download something to get started? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Imagine? Press B and live the dream. --Frosty 21:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That much I wont tell you, Angelus. Sorry, bud. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:56, 5 May 2010 :::::::haha, im sure ill find my way. should be some interesting reads now. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Fuck. Bots. --Crow 21:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :agreed. annoying as fuck in gvg, but there really isnt any reason not to use them to farm RA baddies while you afk --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::why do you want a title if you didn't earn it? i hate when people have a bspike attitude. Gringo 22:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::im not doing it for the title. i got my g7 way back when TA was still around. im doing it for the balth faction and zkeys --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::farm ecto tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 06:24, 6 May 2010 (UTC) Tbh you wouldn't be able to to finish pvp titles in two weeks. Even if you made 50 glads a day (pretty optimistic, even with the RA-Bit monk bot) it would take 2 YEARS to max gladiator.--TahiriVeila 23:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :not to mention it would take like 5-10 years of botting to max HA rank, and 50000 accounts banned. no more than 5 people will ever max a pvp title, especially now that TA is gone. Gringo 01:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm still kinda afraid to bot. Don't want to lose my one and only GW acc. I don't see the point of botting either. >: --Iggy 's other account 10:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::dshotting every rof would be pretty win -Auron 10:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::^ or never having to farm/use lockpicks again. Stuff like that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:00, 6 May 2010 ::::Would it even be possible to interrupt a 1/4 cast? I mean probably on a mesmer with mesmer rupts, since they end up people like 0.1 sec casts (so you have about 0.15 to rupt), but with flight time and 1/4 second activation, well, would it be possible to dshot rof? --Frosty 15:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it's possible, but not easy with dshot. Tbh, after the mesmer update, it will be possible to interrupt everything and anything with a bot. No joke. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:05, 6 May 2010 ::::::Needs IAS at least, and I'm not entirely sure if even being right beside the guy is enough. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No one will interrupt bot on rangers after the update. It'll be all mesmers. Trust me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:53, 6 May 2010 Hey guys, what are you talking about? :D ~Izzy @-'---- 18:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :lol'd. Gringo 18:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC)